A display device may include a so-called light guide for directing light towards an array of display elements. Such a light guide may have small and delicate structures for controlling the directing of the light. Such structures are susceptible to damage during manufacture, for example on exposure to high temperatures and/or pressures.
It is desirable to reduce damage to a light guide during manufacture.